Korrigan
= Known Information = Korrigan, Druid of the Old Ways, died approximately 20 years ago on the island of Cestral. The exact nature of his death remains a mystery, even to Korrigan, though he remembers protecting his Grove from some external force. Prior, he was one of Northern Cestral's predominant religious figures, and one of Adelrune's chief experts in the art of Summoning, teaching the more benign aspects of the art (specifically the calling of nature spirits). Upon his Return, Korrigan arrived at the Siege of Edge. The druid's memories had been severely damaged, losing much of his former life and nearly all of his arcane knowledge, but he was guided to safety by his former student, Aleister Moridaine, and learned the nature of his Return. After the liberation of the city, Korrigan assisted with the consecration of several shrines to the Old Ways. He has since become an outspoken proponent for the religion on Tear, converting nineteen souls (fifteen of them Returned) to the Old Ways in the years since his Return. Status Though a Grandmaster Scrollscribe and a "priest" of the Old Ways, Korrigan wears no official pins. He has been known to give his parishioners sacred leaves of holly, hawthorne or mistletoe, stuck with a gum resin to their clothes, but this should obviously not be mistaken for any official "pin." Allies Official Alliances Korrigan is a member of the Arcane Consortium, and a blood-sworn member of the Guild of Huntsmen. Confidants * Aleister Moridaine * Bambi * Caeli Oakenthorn * Cahan * Chance - Druidic Apprentice * Dra-dar * Drengr * Dumah, of Shia'hudul * Fionn Ó Conchobhair * Hagnir Thorn-Tongue * Hektor Rose * Judge Cauldron * Kaelan Estelmer * Kitar * Laurel Bay * Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio * Reonna Moss * Sigurd Kolberg "The Black Bear" * Sil'Arnith * Vhynn Tel'Kiira * Yona Farcee * Yurök the Clanless * Zura Azur Kai Confederates * The Arcane Consortium * The Guild of Huntsmen * All who adhere to The Old Ways * The Abyssal Spiders of Solace Enemies * The Echoes corrupting the souls of the local fauna. Known Spirit Masks Korrigan has a totem of masks he keeps outside of his quarters. These include: * Damhánalla, The Spider Queen - a spider * Ulchabhán - an owl * Turtar Mara - a turtle * Préachán '''- a crow * '''Nathair Nimhe - a snake * Iompróidh - a bear * A white elephant * A lion * A bee * A magpie * A rabbit * A bear * A wolf * A thunderstorm * Sean - a fox Rumors * There are spiders in his head. * In addition to mask crafting, he enjoys making a hobby of knitting sweaters for the critters that surround his home. * People he baptizes come back as undead. * Is actually a crafty mob of disguised Frey Bees waiting for the right moment to strike. * KING OF THE ANIMALS. * Korrigan harbors a strange combination of hatred and lust for The Shrike. It's why he got so tongue-tied at court that one time. * Rumor has it, Korrigan is a super chill duuuuuuude. * Korrigan does not actually turn into animals, but instead releases a caged animal, and runs away to "transform". * Some have said that Korrigan is actually a collective of forest spirits that manifested in human form because they want to learn more about mortals * Korrigan is V Quotes * "Magic is wild, unpredictable, and willful. You can't control it as you would a sword. You can ride it, like a wave, and direct its energies, but calling that 'control' is utter bullocks." * "CAW. CAW CAW!" * "Magic isn't a science. That would defeat the purpose of magic. And, I suppose, science." Character Inspirations * Eoghan Ó Cinnéid / Owen Kennedy, The Iron Druid Chronicles by Kevin Hearne * Finn Eces / Finnegas, Irish mythology * When it gets late in the evening, Father Jack Hackett from the series, "Father Ted" * Korrigan's voice is based on the Northern Irish accent, specifically that of actor James Nesbitt. Soundtrack MacAllistrum's March - Mairseail Alasdroim · The Chieftains